The Puyo Puyo 50th Fanficion Special: Steamed Hams & Other Stories
by TheStarBot
Summary: The Puyo Puyo archive selection reached to it's 50th story! That's no small feat for a small fandom of a Japanese puzzle game about the magic power of smile creatures! To celebrate, here's a bunch of short stories by me, about the magical world of Puyo Puyo! Watch Sig makes some "Steamed Hams" and messes up and other garbage stories
1. Steamed Hams Part 1

A pink hair teenagrer walked towards into a, what seems to be a normal looking house. "I can't _**believe**_ , 'I'm doing this…" as she thought as she rung the door

Raffina was invited to lunch by Klug, to much of her demise. It wasn't a date, **and they both knew they where was going to make that clear.** However... Klug wanted to improve himself with his relationship with her, as they always been fighting with each other ever since they where babies, Klug thought if he wanted to improve, he thought that they should start over, and to purpose that, he thought that the two should talk and invited each other for lunch, him making the food and everything. Raffina almost laughed to the point of passing out, but she gave it some thought and wonder about it. She was hungry and the fact the Klug acknowledging that he was wrong, spoke volume for his character. She agreed but she was skeptic...

"Well well, well… Klug, I made it… despite your hypothesis and vague warn-"

As Raffina was scuffing at what she thought was the purple wearing doofus, she looked down and actually saw Sig.

"Sig?"

Or weird and gross little, "bug boy" as she called him. But the question remains… Why was Sig here? What was he was doing here and why was he at Klug's house?

"Ah… Waffina, Welcome…" Said the boy in his signature low monotone tone voice

"It's Raffina!" she angrily corrected

"Okay Rawfinna~" He said happily

Raffina tried her best to calm herself, as she has some anger issues. But with " _friends_ " (and I'm putting friends loosely) like these...

"Sig..." she started to asked "Why exactly are you here in the first place?"

"Oh..." "I'm helping Klug prepare the lunch" he replied

"Why?"

"I dunno..." "Klug can't cook... So um... I decided to come and help..."

Raffina just stood there in silent for a moment, as she was trying to figure out what Sig was talking about, she then took a beat, and decided to give a nice good long look at Sig. She suddenly noticed that Sig was wearing a apron, a _**very**_ flamboyant apron, that was pink and had very large text that read "Kiss The Cook" sewed in.

Raffina, at first, took a double take, but then she decided to herself; you know what, I'm not even going to ask

"Amitie made it for me" Sig charmed in with a light smile, as he was noticing that Raffina was staring at his clothes. Riffina again, decided not to think about it.

The two children walked into Klug's dining room, where there nothing but a table and three chairs was waiting for them. Sig pulled up a chair for the guest and quickly set up the dining utensils and drinks. Ruffina was very impressed, both with Sig and Klug; Klug because the dinning utensils was very fancy and looked expensive for a middle-class house, and with Sig; on how gentlemanly he was acting, with him helping and bowing, and plus he smelled and looked clean (with was something also rare.) Sig was always seem to act brain-dead or lazy, now it seem he was training himself for this special occasion.

Though she did wonder...

"Sig..."

"Hmm?"

"Do you know where Klug is?" "I thought this occasion was for the both of us"

"Oh, um, he's upstairs getting ready..."

Sig then shuffled to the stairs and "yelled" up to hallway; (yelled as in, Sig sounded like he had a hairball in throat, cause he can't really yell)

"Klug are you ready yet? Ms. Raffwinna is here!"

 ** _"WHAT?" "SHE ALREADY HERE?!" "UM, SIG CAN YOU TAKE THE ROAST OUT?, I'M NOT EVEN DRESSED YET!"_** Klug yelled back, it was clear that we still taking a bath or something. Sig just nodded and quickly ran into the kitchen, by passing a really impatient and annoyed Raffina

When Sig reached to the door, he was greeted with Klug's oven filling in with black smoke.

The roast was burnt.

He forgot to turn off the oven...

"Oh well, looks like my roast is ruined." Sig said, almost like he didn't care

But truth be told, he did care... he was deeply sadden, that all his hard work... all of that lessons form Amitie on how to cook the thing, was gone...

He just stared at the oven... slowly fulling up with smoke, disappointingly with a blank face.

Then he remember...

 _"Raffwina..."_

If Raffina figure out he ruin this dinner for her and Klug, she was going to mock me and get upset with Klug for this for months on in now. It's going to be a another incessant on how much of a klutz Sig is, how he ruins everything... He can hear already imagine the fighting and yelling and scorn form the both of them already.

He didn't had the time to start form scratch, and Raffina is already waiting for the both of them... He didn't know what to do

Sig was borderline getting ready to cry, until he looked up in the window, he saw a restaurant near over the hill, next to a parking lot.

Sig thought to himself agian...

 _"What if..."_

 _"What if I were to purchase fast food... and disguise it as my own cooking?"_

Sig looked back to his roast, and back to window... clearly debating himself about this decision

If he didn't... then Klug's and Raffina's relationship will go back to way it was, after all, this was the only reason why he wanted to help... but... could this be consider stealing? He ponder...

He looked back to the burning oven, one last time... He had no choice

Without hesitation, he took off his pink apron and put it on the hanger, and put his leg over the window, getting ready to make his quick escape, when suddenly...

"Ah-" came in Raffina, as she burst out of the door, she then stopped herself and saw, what apparently was Sig, in a awkward position on the windowsill, getting ready to jump out of the window and the oven burning.

Raffina just stared, liked she did earlier, studying him and the surrounding around them.

She gave him a death glare

" **SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGGGG!** " Raffina yelled

"Ms. Waffi-, I mean, Raffina... I was just- uh..." Sig was surprisingly clam as he was thinking a excuse

"I was just looking at this, bug" he said, as he softly took a spider that was on the outside wall and showed it to Raffina

"Care to join me?" he said with a smile

"Why is there smoke coming out of the oven, Sig?" she replied

"That isn't smoke... It's...steam..." "Steam from the steamed clams we're having". Sig quickly answer ed

Because of Sig nonchalant manner and how he always keeps his cool, his answers didn't came across as lies to Raffina, she just though it was your typical Sig mannerisms

She just rolled her eyes and went back to the table

"Phew" Sig sighed and quickly jumped out of the window, and ran to the restaurant


	2. Wakanda Isn't Real

Witch and Darco Centauros recently went out to the Suzuran theater to watch "Black Panther", they enjoy it very much, as much as a white teenagrer and pre-teen would like a black superhero movie. As they walk back home, they were discussing about the movie, like how Killmonger was hot, how amazing the female characters was and other stuff. Out of nowhere though, Klug appeared, with a smug look in face, "Excuse me ladies" he said, but have a mention today that **WAKANDA ISN'T REAL!**

"Huh?" they said in unison, confused on what the hell Klug was talking about. They knew that a fictional movie took place in a fictional world?

But Klug wasn't having any of that, instead he kept screaming **WAKANDA ISN'T REAL!**

 **WAKANDA ISN'T REAL!**

 **WAKANDA ISN'T REAL!**

 **WAKANDA ISN'T REAL!**

Klug ran off, screaming in the top of his lungs, that a fictional superhero movie location, part of superhero cinematic flim universe…. Was fiction.

Witch and Darco now assumed that Klug was mentally ill

Meanwhile, in the Nickelodeon Kid Choice Awards 2018, John Cena was looking for the stage so he could start the award show, after bumbling around like a dumbass, John Cena find a door with a star on it, with the words "Black Panther™"

"Oh sweet, it's must be Chadwick Boseman!" he said in a optimistic voice, but as he knocked and open the door, he saw something, that no human man like him should see.

It was Klug

"#WAKANDAFOREVER!" he yelled back, scradily, but it was too late

" **#WAKANDA."** yelled Kulg, he was gonna do it

" **#ANIT."** contuited Klug, gulped, knowing he was doomed

" _ **#REAL"**_ Klug concluded, it was over

John Cena exploded green slime everywhere, just like that, the KCA's was over

Klug was at least happy, that he got to "prove" that Wakanda, wasn't real


End file.
